Ezekiel Colorado, a Total Drama Island fanfic
by Mickey Elric 11
Summary: Our home-shooled boy first only wants respect, but later, he wants to be a hero to protect to his loved ones. In this story I want to explain the transformation of a comic or TV series hero into a Movie hero. Check it.
1. Chapter 1

**Ezekiel Colorado: From the vanity to the heroism.**

**Chapter 1: I want respect; for**** that, even I could become an idiot.**

**Part A: A happy night.**

"_Anyone can to fall by accident in the heroism"_

**American saying**

We are in an unknown city of Canada, at a summer night. Everybody is on vacations. School's out and it's Saturday at nigh. We are at this house:

Inside, the cast of TDI is right there, except Chris and Chef Hatchet. The teens are going to watch a lot of movies that night; well, it's only 6 o'clock, just it's the twilight. However, they're making the preparative to the night:

Justin and Tyler are lifting a great sofa into the house, but they're stuck in the door. Justin is pulling it being inside the house, while Tyler tries to push it in.

In the street, we can see to Noah and Ezekiel bringing the movies; they're a lot of them. Noah looks at Tyler and Justin trying to get the sofa inside the house. He says seriously:

-C'mon, guys. Don't be so weak, where are their spirits?

Tyler and Justin look at him angry. They take the sofa out fro the house, they approach to Noah and they throw the sofa over him. We can see only the feet of Noah.

-Oh, can't you stand a simple joke?!-Noah said being down the sofa.

Ezekiel looks at him, but he only picks up the movies that Noah tossed and he enters to the house.

In the bedroom, Lindsey, Beth and Izzy were looking for pillows (it would be a long night). Lindsey and Beth starts to talk, with many pillos on their arms.

-This will be a great night, won't be?-Beth said.

-Of course-Lindsey said-: movies, pizza, junk food, friends, Justin-Lindsey and Beth were talking in front the closet, which is next the door. While Lindsey was talking, Izzy appears in the sight of the door. She looks at them with a face of "What the #$%&?" and tosses the pillows- …Oh, we're going to get fun-Izzy gets a evil face.

-What a good we could enjoy June with our best pals-Beth said. Izzy starts to tiptoe to the room-. However, I heard they're going to rent out horror movies.

-…And?-Lindsey says. Izzy is right now inside the bedroom, only in the door zone.

-I hate horror movie. Once time, my friends rented out "Tuesday the 13th", and, because I don't wanted to be called "Chicken", I had to watch it-Izzy is approaching to Lindsey-. Oh, I fainted at the half of the movie. My friends had to call to 911, and the medics brought me to the hospital. Lindsey, I waked up at the 8th night-Izzy is right now behind Lindsey-. Since that time, I couldn't play with hockey, never ever.

-Oh, what the…-Lindsey said before this.

Izzy covers the mouth and the nose of Lindsey with her hand, from behind her. She kicks the right leg of Lindsey, Lindsey fell backward and Izzy keep her, being in squat, with the mouth and the nose covered. Lindsey shakes her arms to get free. Then, Lindsey faints through lack of oxygen. Izzy lets her in the floor.

Beth is scared and she yells:

-Why the heck did you do it?

-Do you want to be the next one?-Izzy says while she stands up and she smiles like nothing has happened.

-I think I have to leave. Bye, bye-Beth said with a fake smile and she goes away with the pillows. Izzy says her good bye too.

In the living room, Harold, Duncan and Trent try to connect the DVD player. Duncan and Trent are managing the machine, while Harold is reading the instructions.

-Harold, what the heck do we have to do?-Duncan ask while he is managing the cables.

-I don't know-Harold says while he is tumbling the instructions.

-Don't you know read, Harold?-Trent says while he checks the DVD player.

-Not Japanese-Harold shows us the instructions with ideograms.

Duncan picks up the DVD player, he reads the brand Daughtery, and he screams:

-Damn the sucked Japanese companies that write their names in English and they don't sell us its trash in English.

Duncan nearly kicks the DVD player in the air, but DJ comes and takes the machine before that.

-Duncan, c'mon-DJ says-. You can't try a DVD player like a football. You have to treat it like a human, like a child, like a baby, with delicacy. Look!

DJ hugs the DVD player, he touches it lightly and starts to talk it:

-What's wrong, Daughtery?-DJ says- Don't you want to be connected? Are you afraid of it? Don't worry! I think you must miss Japan, and you parents. Maybe you don't feel fine in Canada, but you must know: I love you! I can give you love and take care of you. Who know, but you can become into a TV-DVD combo someday, but at this moment, I can make you feel safe, because, you only have to remember…

The room gets obscure. DJ and the DVD player are illuminated by a light, like if they were in the theater like famous stars in idle of a play. DJ lifts his right arm with his hand like a claw, a drum is played, music starts to be played, and DJ starts to sing:

_And IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII… IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_I will always love you… uhh, ohhh!!!_

_Will always…LOVE YOUUUU… OHH!!!_

_Will Aaaa…lways LOVE YOU…. UHHH, OHHH_

_Will Aaaa…lways LOVE YOUUUUUUU_

_Will Aaaa…lways LOVE YOUUUUUUU_

Duncan, Harold and Trent looks at DJ with a face of "What the #$%& is wrong with you, and they walk away from him very slowly.

Eva arrives to the house. She looks the sofa dn the feet under it.

-Who's there?-Noah said since down the sofa- please, HELP ME!

Eva lifts with only a hand the sofa. Noah crouches, breathing hardly.

-Thanks, Eva! - Noah says.

-Why in the heck you were under the sofa?

-Well-Noah says in the grass-… we were trying to get the sofa inside the house, but we couldn't…

Eva walks to the door with the sofa. We look to Justin and Tyler talking in the entrance hall, when they hear a voice in off:

-Hey, LOOK OUT!!!-Eva says throwing to them the sofa.

This time, we can only see the feet of Justin and Tyler, which are under the sofa. Noah enters to the house after Eva, looks the sofa and the boys, and he says:

-Thanks, sweet karma!

Then, Katie, Sadie, Bridgette and LeShawna enter with bags of food and they walk to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Courtney, Owen, Geoff and Cody were preparing the food: Courtney is takes out from the oven many muffins, while Owen takes out from other oven many big pizzas; Cody and is making pop corn in the stove. Then, the pop corn gets out from the pot, hitting Cody. Geoff is boiling a sausage. Later he puts it in a Hot-Dog bread and he spreads it mayonnaise. He tries to eat it, but Ezekiel enter in the kitchen, he looks all his work and stops him:

-What the heck you're doing?!-Ezekiel asks.

-Eating a Hot-Dog-Geoff says.

-Hot-Dog??-Ezekiel says.

-Yes-Geoff says-. A Hot Dog is a sausage in bread that you spread…

-I know what a hot dog is-Ezekiel says-… but the problem is that that isn't a hot dog…-Ezekiel indicates the hot dog of Geoff- it's a piece of junk.

-Then you know so much about how to make a hot dog, don't you, Ezekiel?-Courtney asks.

-Of course I do-Ezekiel says while he puts a finger (not the middle one), in front of him-… To make HOT DOGS is an ancient tradition that has been in my family for generation, passed on from parents to children. My father taught me this piece of art… and now, I can teach it to you-Trent walks into the kitchen, hears Ezekiel, and he starts to laugh.

-Okay, great Buddha-Geoff says putting together his hands like if he was making a reverence-…ENLIGHTEN US!!!

Everybody in the kitchen laughs very hard. Owen and Courtney are together, so, when they started to laugh, Owen hits Courtney in the back hardly, until he makes her fall to the floor.

-OK-Ezekiel says making a reverence. The camera focuses Ezekiel's face-… CHECK THIS OUT!!!

Ezekiel runs until the sink and he washes his hands very quickly, and with the tongue out from his mouth. Then, he runs until the shopping bags; they are on the table of the kitchen. He is looking for something in them. Ezekiel takes out a jumbo bag of sausages and a big bag of American bacon. He goes to the drawer and he takes a dish. He goes back to the table. He opens the two bags, and he starts to envelop the sausages with the bacon. He put all the enveloped sausages in the dish.

After that, Ezekiel takes a couple of tomatoes, some onions and salt out from the bags. He takes a knife from the drawers, horror music is played, the camera focuses the knife, and everybody is scared, but we later realize that Ezekiel goes to the vegetables and he starts to chop them in squares and he mixes them. He put them in other dish and he adds salt to them.

Now Ezekiel takes out from drawers a frying pan. He put it over the stove and he sets fire to the frying pan. Then, he puts on the frying pan the sausages.

-Don't you have to add oil?-Bridgette asks.

-No, many oil will get out from the bacon-Ezekiel asks.

-Oh!!!-Everybody says.

Now, Ezekiel opens the food cupboard and he takes out from it a jumbo bag of hot dog bread. He opens the microwave and he puts the bag fo brad inside of it and he put **1:00 **and he waits while he was whistling.

Ezekiel goes to the stove: the sausages are ready. He gets a dish and he puts on it a paper towel, and he put over them the sausages.

Ezekiel hears the microwave, goes to it and he takes out the bread. The, he takes the vegetables, the sausages and the brad and put them all in the table. Then, he takes from the cupboard the mustard, the mayonnaise and the ketchup, takes a spoon from the drawers and he goes back to the table.

-Now…the great final-Ezekiel says like the owner of a circus.

-You can do it, Ezekiel-Owen says.

Ezekiel opens the breads in the middle and he spreads mayonnaise in the interior of the breads, so quick that we can't watch his arms. After that, he put the sausages in the center of the breads.

-Now!!!-Ezekiel says.

Ezekiel puts the vegetables over the sausages that are in the breads. Then he squeezes the bottle of ketchup to add it to the hot dogs, then, he did the same with the mustard.

-You have to add the ketchup FIRST, and later the mustard, DON'T FORGET IT!!!-Ezekiel says.

-DON'T WORRY, WE DON'T!!!-Everybody says. All the teens that are watching Ezekiel are writing in a notebook..

Ezekiel turn back and we watches his hands taking a dish and putting one of his HOT DOGS on it.

-Dude-Ezekiel says-… we got it-Ezekiel turns to his public and he shows them his HOT DOG; the camera focuses the hot dog- Who want to try it?

-I'll do it-Courtney says taking the dish, picking up the HOT DOG and eating eat.

She chew it for a while seriously, the her face turns into an expression of surprise and celestial music is played.

-I have never ever tasted a so delicious thing like THIS!!!-Courtney says- Guys, you have to try it!-Courtney give the hot dog to Geoff and he bites it, later Trent does, then LeShawna, Katie and Sadie, Cody and Owen (they were little bite). Owen tries to give a little to Bridgette, but she says:

-I'm vegetarian.

The Owen finishes the hot dog. The the pupils of everybody grows so much while they eat.

-#$%&!!!-Trent says grapping Ezekiel by the shoulders-. Ezekiel, YOU ARE GOD… YOU ARE GOD!!!

-It was like I had a piece of heaven on my mouth-LeShawna says.

-DELICOUS!!!-Katie and Sadie said at the same time.

-I need… to eat MORE!!!-Owen says while he runs to the hot dogs.

-Take it easy, Owen-Ezekiel says- Wait to the movies!

-Ahh!!!-Everybody says, except Bridgette, and they go away very sad.

Gwen enters to the kitchen and she says:

-Somebody can tell me why in the heck DJ is singing a love song to a DVD player?

You're asking about Heather, aren't you? Well, she was the whole time taking a shower. She didn't want to help in anything because of she gave the house. She ends her shower and she put on herself some towels and she start to put on herself some clothes.

It's a happy night, isn't it? Well, this only the first part of this chapter. Go to the next part…


	2. Chapter 2

**Ezekiel Colorado: From the vanity to the heroism.**

**Chapter 1: I want respect; for**** that, even I could become an idiot.**

**Part B: Who are you? I will tell it to you: NOTHING, not even a friend.**

"_Anyone can to fall by accident in the heroism"_

**American saying**

The twenty two campers are in the living room. In the big sofa are sat down: Heather, Duncan, Cody, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Trent, Izzy, Justin, Eva and LeShawna; in the loveseats, Geoff and Bridgette in one, and Tyler and Lindsey, who has an ice bag in the head, in another one; in the armchair, Noah, on the floor, Ezekiel, Sadie, Katie, Beth, Harold and DJ.

In front of the, there is a big table with hot dogs, muffins, pizza, fried chicken, many soda bottles of 1 gallon, a bowl of candies, many recipients of ice-cream and a bowl of nachos. Between the table and the TV there are many movies. What do our campers need too? POP CORN

-Owen, bring the Pop Corn!-Heather says.

-OK-Owen says.

-Don't forget to prepare the Pop Corn, Owen-Cody says.

Owen goes to the kitchen. He put the tons of pop corn in a jumbo bowl. He puts some butter in a bowl and puts it into the microwave. Then he takes the hot sauce from the cupboard and adds it to the pop corn. Then, he sees a can of chopped jalapenos peppers and the mustard from the hot dogs. Owen is serious, the-the camera focuses his face-, he smiles and he does this:

Owen takes out the butter from the microwave and adds it to the pop corn, then… he adds some MUSTARD on the pop corn, and adds some jalapenos on the pop corn, too.

Owen is back to the dark living room with the pop corn. He whistles 'til he is with his fiends and he puts the bowl in the table.

Everybody takes a pop corn and they start to eat it. We can see the face of everybody chewing the pop corn with the eyes closed and being happy. Then, in order, we can see the face of surprise of everybody, while they stop of chewing.

-This pop corn tastes funny-Gwen says with the mouth full.

-Yeah, ha, ha, ha-Owen says.

-The pop corn has something rare-LeShawna says.

-Yes-Justin says.

-…it tastes like it has…-Noah says.

-…like… -Geoff says.

-…like… -Heather says, the she got a face of discovery- Owen… -Owen turns his face to her- did you add…MUSTARD to the…POP CORN?

Everybody turns their sight to Owen. Owen is nervous.

-Ahhhh… NO!-Owen says.

Katie stands up and switches on the lights. Eva takes the bowl and she looks inside it.

-Oh, crap!!!-Eva says- That lard ball ADD MUSTARD TO THE POP CORN!!!

After that, everybody starts to spit out the pop corn from their mouth. Then, Ezekiel stands up and he takes the bowl to eat more pop corn.

-How couldn't you stand the mustard? If it's so delicious-Ezekiel says eating much pop corn from the bowl.

-OWEEEN!!!-Heather stands up-, YOU, BIG STUPID!!! What the heck your thinking when you add MUSTARD to the POP CORN!!!-Heather pushes Owen.

-But Ezekiel likes it-Owen points to Ezekiel. The camera focuses Ezekiel eating pop corn. After that, Ezekiel offers the bowl to the other ones. Bridgette tries the pop corn.

-I don't mind if Ezekiel likes it!!!-Heather says in front the face of Owen- A weird boy like Ezekiel may like until the cow manure, but we're talking about human beings.

The camera focuses Ezekiel. He gets sad.

-Weird?-Ezekiel whispers being in front the loveseat of Bridgette.

Bridgette tries the pop corn, and she likes it. We see her eating much of the pop corn.

-Mmm-Bridgette says-, this pop corn with mustard taste delicious.

Ezekiel smiles and he says:

-Look! Bridgette like it too.

-Of course-Heather says-, because she is your girlfriend.

Bridgette gets pissed off and she stands up to shout to Heather:

-What the #$%& you're saying?

-Don't get angry, Bridgette-Ezekiel says-. It's not anything bad.

-How couldn't it be bad?-Bridgette screams- Me… the girlfriend of a so ugly boy.

Ezekiel gets sad again. Bridgette realizes what she has done and she tries to apologize, but…

-OK, OK-Geoff says-, stop this, let's watch the movies.

The camera focuses to Duncan, who is eating the mustard pop corn.

-MMMM-Duncan says-, it's delicious… but… what do I do with the jalapeños.

-It's for snack-Owen says.

-Oh-Duncan says eating one.

-Well, let's watch this one-Tyler says picking up one-: The Nap of Samantha.

The girls look at him seriously. Courtney stands up and says:

-That's a porn movie, Tyler.

-Really?-Tyler lies- I think it was a documentary of Sue Wingly and his hair.

DJ stands up and he goes to the front of everybody:

-Hey, why don't we watch some of the Disney movies I asked? Eh?-DJ picks a bunch of them.

Tyler is angry.

People are watching the movie "The Lion King". We are in the part of "Hakuna Matata". DJ is dancing on his seat very happy, while the other ones are bored, except Katie and Sadie, who are dancing too, Noah, who is reading a book of Stephen King, my favorite author, "The Green Mile", and Ezekiel, who is sad and watching to the floor.

The, Duncan, being bored, takes a hot dog and bites it. When he chews it, he gets happy, and the celestial music is played again. Then Duncan stands up and he screams:

-Oh, my… GOD!!!

-Shhh!!!-DJ, Katie and Sadie say at the same time-. We're trying to watch the movie.

-GUYS, GUYS, you have to taste this…-Duncan sees to Gwen- Gwen, Gwen!-Duncan offers her another hot dog- Try it, TRY IT!

-Whatever-Gwen says being serious, and she takes the hot dog and she bites it. She starts to chew it, when she gets happy too, and she stands up too.

-OH MY GOD!!!-Gwen says-Now I believe in heaven.

Justin, Tyler, Eva and Lindsey take a hot dog, every one, and they eat them. Then they get happy too. Eva stands up and she says:

-Oh!!! THE LIFE IS BEAUTIFUL!!!

Izzy and Beth look at them and they decide to take a hot dog. They eat the hot dogs and they get happy too.

-This hot dog is so delicious that it turned me sane-Izzy says-. Do you like the hot dog Beth?

We see that Beth got a face of rabid dog and she covers Izzy's face with a pillow while she laughs like a maniac.

-Norm, try it!-Lindsey says offering one to Noah.

-First, my name's Noah-Noah says while he reads his book-, and second, I'm so mature to eat junk food like hot dogs, chips…

Duncan gets angry, he steps on Noah toes, Noah yells, and Duncan puts a hot dog on the opened mouth of Noah. Noah chews the hot dog and he gets happy too.

-Because of this wonderful flavor, I'm going to eat it one more time-Noah spits out the hot dog and he eats it again. Bridgette and Heather look at him with a face of disgusting.

DJ and Harold take a hot dog, each one, and they eat them. The same thing: DJ was going to sing again, but Harold put his hand over his mouth.

-Don't sing, DJ-Harold says.

Heather, finally, takes one and eats it being serious, but she got heart on her eyes.

-Who is the genius that created this heavenly food?-Heather says.

-It was Ezekiel-Trent says.

-Ezekiel?-Everybody, except the ones which were in the kitchen before, say it.

-Yes… his ancient tradition of his family-Trents says while he winks.

-Dude, you're a good chef!-Duncan says.

-You could become rich with these thing-Noah says.

-Thank!-Ezekiel says with a sad face.

-What a delicious, Zhikon!-Lindsey says.

-It's Ernest-LeShawna says.

-It's Kelly!-Justin says.

-I'm Ezekiel.

-Nice to meet you, Bobby-Izzy says.

Ezekiel is sad. He stands up and he walks away from the living room.

-I have to do something, guys. Good bye-Ezekiel says.

Bridgette looks Ezekiel. She feels sorry for him.

-What's his problem?-Heather says.

-His problem is that you called Manure-Eating weird guy-Bridgette says while she stands up from the loveseat-, and that nobody know his name.

-What a sad!-Lindsey says being angry.

-The poor guy thinks that nobody of ours is his friends: he feels miserable.

-Being miserable is not so bad-Duncan says-: sometimes my father laughs.

Heather is thinking, then she gets a face of evil.

-Oh-Heather says-, I got it-Heather points to Bridgette-: You LOVE IT!!!

Bridgette blushes and everybody starts to laugh.

-What?-Bridgette says being blushed-…ah…that's not true!

-C'mon, girl-Izzy says being under the pillow-. You get wet when you watch him.

Bridgette blushes more.

-Oh, whoa!-Justin says- Do you want to have sex with that farmer!

-NO… I DON'T WANT TO!!!-Bridgette says being pissed off.

-Then, why did you got the nipples hard!-LeShawna asks.

Bridgette thinks she is kidding, however, she looks at his sweater and she realizes it's true. She covers herself with her hands.

-It's… it's not true-Bridgette says-. But, I think we have to talk with him.

-Then… talk with him-Gwen says.

-OK, but this doesn't mean I love him?-Bridgette says.

-OK-everybody says.

Bridgette smile and she walk to Ezekiel, when she gets out from the living room, Duncan says:

-Use protection!

Everybody laughs. Bridgette gets angry, but she keeps walking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ezekiel Colorado: From the vanity to the heroism.**

**Chapter 1: I want respect; for**** that, even I could become an idiot.**

**Part C: Broken.**

"_Anyone can to fall by accident in the heroism"_

**American saying**

_God, how I hate to be a home-schooled boy: I passed the kinder, the Elementary school and the High School Jr. at home; and now, I will have to pass the High School in home too, perhaps the College too._

_In my whole life, the friends I got were my parents, my uncles, my cousins, old toothless seniors, cows, hens, and once time, a goat._

_Damn it, I never kissed a girl. I never got a girlfriend. I spoiled my unique opportunity. It's not my fault to be male chauvinist. You know._

_I only wish to be a boy who everybody respects, somebody great, famous, popular. Things I didn't get in life, and maybe, I will never get… NEVER_

-Ezekiel?-Bridgette says behind him- Are you OK?

-Yes-Ezekiel says.

-Ezekiel, were you crying?

-What?!-Ezekiel says being angry- Of course I wasn't.

-Sorry-Bridgette sits down next Ezekiel.

The two teens watch the sky. Ezekiel looks at Bridgette: perfect girl. She was slim, blonde, she has pretty hips and good boobs, and her face is so pretty, with the delicious lips and the big eyes.

-Bridgette?

-Yes?

-You are actually Geoff's girl, aren't you?

-Yes.

-…and you love him so much?

-Of course.

-Bridgette, can I tell you something?

-What?

-I know I can't ask you to be my girl nowadays-Ezekiel blushes-. But…I want to ask you if you can make me a favor.

-What… it could be?-Bridgette says being blushed too.

-You are so pretty, Bridgette.

-Thanks!

-You have beautiful eyes, lips, hair…

Bridgette smiles

-…and you have so big… boobs.

-What? -Bridgette asks.

-That you have two pretty and big boobs!-Ezekiel is more blushed.

-Thanks! I think so.

It's a silent moment.

-And…-Bridgette says-what did you want to ask me, Ezekiel?

-Ah…nothing-Ezekiel is blushed.

-C'mon, ask me!-Bridgette says.

-Well… I want to ask you if I… if I… if I could…

-If you could **what**?!

-If I could… **TOUCH THEM!!!**

Bridgette looks at Ezekiel being blushed.

-What?

-If you could…let me… touch your…BOOBS!

-Ah… ah…

-I don't wan to force you. The matter is that I never got a girl, and maybe I will never get one, by the home school. SO I only want to ask you. Sorry!

The camera focuses to the sad Ezekiel, later to Bridgette. She sighs and says:

-OK!!!

-What?!

-You can touch my boobs-Bridgette says being serious.

-Really?!-Ezekiel is now happy-. Oh God, this is so… so… I mean…

-Shut up, and do it quickly!-Bridgette says.

Bridgette puts her arms behind her and she closes her eyes. Ezekiel watches very happy the boobs of Bridgette. E looks to his hands and he choices his right hand to start:

Ezekiel presses the right boob of Bridgette with his palm, and takes hold of the rest of the boob with his finger. Bridgette groans. Ezekiel releases to Bridgette.

-Oh, sorry, did it hurt you?-Ezekiel asks.

-No…no-Bridgette says being blushed-… don't stop… CONTINUE!!!

Then Ezekiel grabs the two boobs of Bridgette with his both hands and he starts to press them- Bridgette groans more. The camera focuses the happy face of Ezekiel. Then he pinches the nipples of Bridgette. The pleasure of Bridgette is so big that she bites one of her fingers. The, Ezekiel press again the boob of Bridgette.

-Bridgette-Ezekiel says-, I'm the happiest boy of the world.

-…and the most endangered too-another voice says.

Then Ezekiel and Bridgette turn their sight being scared. Through the window of the backyard, we can see to Courtney and Duncan, who said the last thing, with evil smiles. In that house, you can get in the backyard going round the house, so, in that way, the rest of the campers could get in the backyard to watch to Ezekiel and Bridgette. But the worst thing was in the door of the backyard, just behind this couple. Right there, Geoff was watching the scene. Maybe in TDI we could see him being the best person over the world, but now he was as pissed off as a lieutenant in a battlefield. Ezekiel tries to stand up, then, Geoff starts to:

-What the #$%&?

-What… Geoff?-Ezekiel says

Geoff is angry, so he pushes Ezekiel.

-What the #$%& is wrong with you?!

-Sorry, Geoff-Ezekiel says-. I was so excited that I don't think.

Ezekiel didn't think about the consequences: Geoff punches him on the left check. Ezekiel falls to the floor. Geoff grabs him of the sweater and he punches him again, but in the mouth.

Ezekiel falls backwards. He tries to stand up, but Geoff kicks him in the stomach so many time 'til Ezekiel strikes with the hence. Then, Geoff starts to punches him in the stomach until Ezekiel fall in on his knees and holding his stomach, spiting by the hits.

-Stand up!-Geoff says-Stand UP!!!

Everybody is scared.

-Please, Geoff, STOP!!!-Bridgette says approaching to Geoff- You're going to kill him-She grabs the arm of Geoff.

Geoff turns his sight to Bridgette, however, he pushes her. She falls on his butt. Ezekiel loses his hat, so, Geoff takes him of the hairs and lifts to punch him in the face. After that, Ezekiel starts to bleed from the mouth and his left eye looks like he's going to get a black eye. Geoff throws Ezekiel to the floor. No, the farmer can't stand up. Geoff is going to hit him more, but, Eva acts quickly and hits Geoff in the nape. Geoff falls.

It's a silent moment. Heather says:

-Good movement, Bridgette. You could free him from his misery. But… what a way! You let him touch your boobs and then makes your boyfriend hits him to death.

-Shut up, Heather!-Gwen says-This not a joke.

-Somebody has to help to Ezekiel. He looks so bad-Cody says.

-Let me do it!-DJ says.

-Do you know First Aids!-Tyler asks.

-No-DJ says.

-Magic?!-Heather says sarcastically.

-Yes, I suppose-DJ says taking the body of Ezekiel in his arms, squatting.

-You're not going to sing him, are you going to?-Duncan says.

-No-DJ says.

-Oh, Oh-Izzy says- I can operate on him. I can use my chainsaw-Izzy takes a chainsaw.

-Forget it, Izzy-Courtney says-. It's not so serious. We only need an aspirin, bags of ice…

-Shut up, Courtney!!!-DJ says. Courtney is quiet- Let me work.

DJ leans Ezekiel on the grass. He puts on his right side and he puts his left and on the chest of Ezekiel. Bridgette sits down on the other side of Ezekiel. Ezekiel keeps bleeding from the mouth, and now he is bleeding from the nose. He is unconscious. His left eye is inflated. Bridgette tries to clean his face with his finger. She looks the blood on his hand and she starts to cry. DJ closes his trying to concentrate. Then he opens mouth and starts to swallow a fog that gets out from Ezekiel. Everybody gets surprised when they see that Ezekiel is being cured from his wounds.

When DJ stops of swallowing he starts to bleed from the mouth and the nose. Everybody is scared.

-DJ-Courtney says-. You're…

Then Ezekiel opens his eyes and the starts to cough until he spits out a brilliant cloud of little flying insects, maybe mosquitoes. Those insects are flying for the air until they die and they disappear. After that, DJ stops bleeding and Ezekiel awakens.

Ezekiel sits up and Bridgette cries harder, then, she hugs and kisses him on the cheek.

-I'm so happy you're okay-Bridgette says.

-Yes…-Ezekiel says-but, how could I be cured so quickly?

-DJ did it-Trent says.

-DJ?-Ezekiel stands up-Oh dude, I don't know how to…

DJ gets angry and punches Ezekiel on the stomach. Ezekiel falls on his knees. Coughing, Ezekiel sees to DJ since the floor to ask him:

-Why did you do it, dude?

-Don't call me DUDE no more!!!-DJ says.

-What's wrong with you, PJ-Lindsey asks.

-The problem is that I had to use my power to save an idiot that was hurt by his action so stupid!!!-DJ turns his sight to Ezekiel-. C'mon, Ezekiel!!! What were you thinking when you touched the boobs of Bridgette!-DJ points at that girl.

-Sorry, I didn't think…-Ezekiel tries to say, but…

-Of course you didn't think, crapper-DJ says-. First-DJ raises fingers to count-, you KNEW Bridgette loves Geoff, SECOND, you know they are a couple in these days-Ezekiel feels bad-, and, THIRD, YOU **CAN'T GROPE A GIRL…LESS IF THAT GIRL HAS A BOYFRIEND!!!**.

-But she wanted!-Ezekiel says.

-…But first you had to say her that her eyes were like lakes where you could drown, or something romantic-Duncan says.

DJ punches Duncan on the face and Duncan falls to the floor.

-But can't you say NO?-DJ asks.

-Well…-Ezekiel tries to stand up, but DJ pushes him and he falls backwards.

-C'mon, guys. Let's leave alone to the poor 5-years-old child who can't say "NO"… before he gets into more problems again.

Everybody goes away. Bridgette keeps watching Ezekiel for a while and then she leaves. In their way, Duncan raise his both thumbs and winks to Ezekiel, while Courtney look at him very disappointed, he shake his head and he says:

-What a sad, Ezekiel. I could never thin of you that. A simple pervert…mm…I hope you could be happy being in that way.

Cody walks next to him and he whispers being very happy:

-Hey, Ezekiel, how are the boobs of Bridgette? Does she wear a bra?

-C'mon, Cody-Gwen says grapping Cody of the ear. Cody screams by the pain-, before he rapes you.

-Ouch, ouch, ouch!!!-Cody says while Gwen was pulling him along the backyard.

Ezekiel is now alone. He is sad. He hides his face in his knees and he starts to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ezekiel Colorado: From the vanity to the heroism.**

**Chapter 1: I want respect; for**** that, even I could become an idiot.**

**Part D: How to get "friends" quickly? Easy, beat up a person more hated than you.**

Ezekiel is sad. He was walking around the whole city thinking about his damned life: he already lost all his friends, he is considered a pervert, and he will expend the High School at home… again.

He is eating at a Carl's Jr. It's 9 o'clock PM. He had a Western Burger. Ezekiel goes to the salad bar and he takes much pickles to eat them like a snack. In his table, he is eating the pickles while he regrets about his action:

-Oh!-he eats pickles-… what a stupid I was-Pickle-… I don't have friends, I don't have girl… oh, what a #$%& is wrong with this life?-Pickle.

Then we can see to Duncan getting in Carl's Jr. He goes to the cashier and he only orders a soda pop, because there you can refill your soda in the machines. Then, Duncan sees Ezekiel. He smiles and he goes to him.

-Hi, Ezekiel! Why so serious?-Duncan says.

Ezekiel didn't answer.

-C'mon, dude. How can you be upset if you touch BOOBS?!

Ezekiel now look down; he doesn't want to talk with Duncan.

-Oh…sorry, pal-Duncan says-…but, being serious, why are you pissed off?

-Ah-Ezekiel sighs-… I lost all my friends.

-Oh, c'mon, I keep talking to you, and Cody does too.

-Yeah…but don't' Courtney, Geoff, Gwen, DJ, and I think Bridgette hates by spoil his relation with Geoff. Also, they are the ones with more friends, and maybe they influenced to the other ones to hate me. Oh, GOD!-Ezekiel puts down his head until his chin touches the table.

-Mmm…-Duncan says drinking his soda-I GOT AN IDEA!!!

Ezekiel is scared.

-I know how you can make them your friends again!!!-Duncan says.

-How… HOW!!!-Ezekiel says hitting the table with his both hands.

-You…-Ezekiel agrees with his head-…had to-Ezekiel agrees again-…beat up a thug!!!

Ezekiel is quiet.

-Are you crazy?!-Ezekiel says- I'm not strong. Haven't you seen me when Geoff turned me into crap???!!!

-Yes-Duncan says-, but… I know a guy that, if you pay him, you can beat him up, with real hits, in front anyone you wants.

-But… how it could help me?

-Easy… LOOK: we need to get all those guys that hate you, then, that guy gets there and starts to act like a criminal, a bully, a thug. He scares the crap out of everybody, then you enter and you act like a hero before, during, and after, you attack him. He wouldn't attack you, so you will have a flawless victory: girls will love you, guys will admire you, and your ex-friends will forgive you. Have you understood me?

-Yes!-Ezekiel says smiling.

-OK, now, give the money to hire the guy!

-How can I know you're going to hire him really?

-I'm your last hope, Ezekiel. You choice!

Ezekiel thinks a little time. Ten, he gives Duncan some money and he accepts it.

-Hear-Duncan says-: all our friends will be at the Starbucks of the Mall, ok? Then, you'll be there to try to apologize, then, I send you the thug, he tries to taunt you, then, he taunts to the whole place, and you'll beat them, OK?

-OK, I will try to stand out to get the attention of the thug in that day!

-Ha, ha, ha!-Duncan laughs.

-What? -Ezekiel asks.

-C'mon, Ezekiel, you're as monotonous as a bush in middle of a forest. You will need a lighthouse over your head to get his attention; ha…ha-Duncan goes away.

Ezekiel is sad, and then he thinks about that. Then he scratches his chin his right hand.

-Maybe you're right-Ezekiel whispers-: I'll need to attract the attention of everybody-the camera focuses Ezekiel face-: and I now how to do it!!!

The next morning, we can see the Mall. It's a bright summer morning. The mall is a big rectangular marble-color building, and the middle section of the building (the respect walls and the ceiling) is made of dark crystal and is smaller. The building is alike a big white cake divided in the middle by a line of chocolate. The entrance sticks out from the building like a littler rectangle made of metal bars and crystal.

The Starbuck is near of the entrance. It's dark, but it's full of College students: artists, football players, popular girls, nerds, etc.

At the entrance of Starbucks, Duncan was paying to his thug: he is Peter Griffin (Family Guy) [C'mon, admit that TDI doesn't have so many characters, so I need more]

-Then-Peter says-… if I let a pale farmer beat me up, I will receive $5 dollars, is it all?

-C'mon, guy. You can buy chips and soda pop with that money, ok?

-Well-Peter Griffin says-, I think this is better than that time I sell my body to the science.

Peter is lying over a big table, and he is covered from the feet to the chest, by a white blanket, and the blanket has a square hole in the stomach zone. Around the table, there are a doctor and many Medicine students.

-In this class-the doctor says-, we're going to learn how to extract the appendixes. First-the doctor is using the scalpel-, we cut in this section and…

-Ahhhhhhhhh!!!-Peter sits up and he scream by the pain.

The students get pale and they scream too, while the doctor, an old doctor, suffers a heart attack and he faints.

-Hey!-Peter says being angry. He turns his sight to one student, a woman student, the one of the joke of the ring .com/watch?v=r5p1wg6p_l4, and he gets happy-… You're very pretty!!!

-Ah, thank you!-that woman says being happy.

We are in the inside of Starbucks. All the teens from TDI, except Ezekiel and Duncan, are in the same zone, in different tables, but all the tables are near of the other ones. They are talking being happy. Then Ezekiel get in the zone, everybody turns his sight to Ezekiel and they get angry, except Cody.

-Look what we have found-DJ says-. Hi, Ezekiel, your mommy have taken you out from the day care.

-DJ… DJ… **DJ!!!**-Courtney says.

-What???-DJ says.

-Don't suck!-Courtney says.

-What the heck you're doing here?!-Geoff says standing up and hitting the table with his hands.

-Take it easy, Geoff-Ezekiel says-. I'm not going to do anything to Bridgette.

-Brid… what?-Geoff says sitting down.

-Look what you have done, Ezekiel-LeShawna says-: by your fault, Geoff and Bridgette broke up-LeShawna drinks his coffee loudly.

-I didn't want to…-Ezekiel tries to say.

-But you did it, Earnest-Lindsey says.

-I'm Ezekiel!

-…and we matter it for?-Gwen says lifting an eyebrow.

-Ezekiel is sad and he is going to get out from the place, when he collide with a big man.

-Look where you walk, stupid-the thug says.

-Hey, it was your fault and-Ezekiel says being angry, but then he sees the man and he gets a face of "I got it!"-…oh, I got it… wait here.

Ezekiel runs away and he enters in the restrooms. He enters in one hut. He has a big backpack. Then, he takes out from the backpack a red-yellow suit.

We are back to Starbucks. The thug is the serial killer of TDI, but he is wearing now a beige coat. Then that guy takes out from the coat a revolver and he starts to shout:

-Hear, everybody-The killer says-, don't move, this is an assault!!!

-Everybody scream and lift their hand in the air. Duncan and Peter hear hat and they run away.

The killer goes to the cashier. The worker was the Mr. Turner (The Fairly OddParents).

-Give me the money!-the killer says.

-OK, OK, take it easy! - Mr. Turner says.

-C'mon!!!

Mr. Turner opens the cash register and he takes out the money: much MONEY!!! The camera focuses Tyler, who says:

-Oh, who can save us now?

-**I!!!**-Ezekiel appears.

-**The Chapulin Colorado!!!-**EVERYBODY SAYS.

-They didn't count on my cleverness!!!-Ezekiel says.

We can see Ezekiel is dressed up like the "Chapulin Colorado". (I'm Mexican, but I know U.S.A knew the Chapulin Colorado, the ones who don't, check this .org/wiki/El_Chapul%C3%ADn_Colorado) He is wearing a red suit from ankles to the head, but he isn't covered in the face, with yellow short. He wears yellow sneakers and in the chest bores a yellow heart with red "CH" in the middle of the heart. The suit has two insect-alike antennas in the head, with red-yellow ball in every top. Also, Ezekiel is holding a big mallet color red and yellow too.

-Hey, you!-Ezekiel says- I give 5 seconds to stop, or I will have to beat you up with my Squeaky Mallet!!!

-What a brave!-Izzy says.

-I warn you, freak!-the killer says aiming the gun to Ezekiel-I loaded this thing!!!

-Aim to me nearly to make this more real!-Ezekiel whispers holding the gun and putting it nearer from him.

-What???-the killer says.

The, Ezekiel Colorado punches the killer on the face. Then, he holds the right arm of the killer and he licks it. The killer laughs and he release the gun. Ezekiel takes it, everybody thinks he is going to shoot to the killer, but he destroys the gun hardly.

-Uff… man-Ezekiel whispers-, what a gun, it looked so real!!!

-Eh???-the killer says.

Ezekiel kicks him on the stomach. The killer screams. Then, Ezekiel punches repeatedly on the stomach to the killer. He stops and he says:

-Now… you're going to taste the wrath of my Squeaky Mallet-Ezekiel says taking the mallet.

Ezekiel hits the killer on the stomach, then on the butt, later, on the back, and finally, on the head. Ezekiel waits to the killer falling, but he isn't. So, Ezekiel hits him again in the back. The killer falls.

Everybody gets out from their hiding place and they start to clap to the Chapulin Colorado. Heather runs to him and hugs and kisses him on the cheek.

-My hero!!!-Heather says.

-You're the best… around, Chapulin!-Trent says.

-Hurray, Chapulin!!!-Gwen says.

-What?!-Ezekiel thinks- Do they really think I'm the real Chapulin.

Ezekiel tries to act like a hero.

-Well, well, well-Ezekiel Colorado says- It wasn't anything.

-Of course it was!!!-Eva say being happy- You're great!

-How could we pay you?-Justin says.

-Brave and handsome, Chapulin!-Owen says.

-Well-Ezekiel thinks a little-, I never charge by my action… but you can make me a favor.

-Oh…damn-Courtney says taking a bottle of mouthwash.

-No!!!-Ezekiel says- Look: I'm a friend of your partner…mmm… Earnest… Kelly… Bobby…

-Ezekiel?-Gwen says.

-Yes-Ezekiel says-. He told me that you're not your friends yet.

-It was because he gropes my girl-Geoff says.

-Your ex-girl-Bridgette says being angry.

-But it was only your fault!-Ezekiel says.

-What???-Geoff says.

-If you were lovelier with your girl, that incident would never have happened.

-But…-Geoff says.

-…and also-Ezekiel says-, you have to understand that Ezekiel never had a girl. He felt alone. He did that because he will expend the High School in home. He didn't force Bridgette to do it, he only was asking innocently, but Bridgette agreed…and, don't friends always forgive between them? Do you think that to call Ezekiel manure-eating weirdo helps? ; Or not to know his name? ; Or tell him that he is ugly on his face, eh? What about to not invite him to play? Poor child, he didn't want to hurt even a fly, and you treat him in that way: YOU MUST BE ashamed!!!

All the teens look down by the shame. Then Geoff says:

-What do we have to do, now?

-Forgive him!-Ezekiel says.

-OK-everybody says.

-I never was angry with him-Bridgette says.

Ezekiel smiles for that.

-Second-Ezekiel says-, you and you-he points at Bridgette and Geoff-, be a couple again, please.

-Ok-Geoff and Bridgette say. Bridgette hugs Geoff.

-I forgive you, Geoff-Bridgette says-. But you have to apologize with Ezekiel.

-What???-Geoff says.

-Good-bye!-Ezekiel Colorado says.

-Bye!!!-Everybody says.

Ezekiel Colorado goes to the bathroom. He enters in a hut and he changes of clothes. He goes back to the place. The thug is still on the floor.

-Hi!-Ezekiel says- What's going on?

-Ezekiel!-Owen says- You lost the action… where were you?

-In the restroom-Ezekiel says.

-Man, the Chapulin Colorado came and he beat up that criminal-DJ points at the thug.

-Really?-Ezekiel says.

-Hey, Ezekiel!-Geoff says.

Ezekiel is scared.

-I 'm sorry for hitting you-Geoff says-, can you forgive you?

-If you forgive me too, dude-Ezekiel hugs Geoff-. I will never touch again to Bridgette, I promise-Ezekiel says.

-OK-Geoff says-. Well, the Chapulin Colorado told us that if we become your friends again.

-Really?-Ezekiel says.

-Then… do you want to eat pizza at Pizza Hut this Tuesday-Courtney says.

-Oh, YEAH!!!-Ezekiel hugs Courtney strongly; she can't breath.

-Ezekiel, release me-Courtney says. Ezekiel releases her.

Everybody says good bye to Ezekiel before leave. Then DJ says to Ezekiel:

-But I am not your friend again, idiot.

Ezekiel doesn't matter it: he has many friends again. Then he sees the police taking to the thug, the he sees to Duncan.

-Duncan!-Ezekiel says- man, the police is busting your actor.

-He is not my actor-Duncan says.

-What???-Ezekiel says.

-He is my actor-Duncan points at Peter.

-Hi!-Peter says.

-That guy is a real killer-Duncan says.

-Then, you mean…-Ezekiel tries to say.

-Yes, the Chapulin Colorado beat up a real criminal-Duncan says.

-What???-Ezekiel says.

-Yes!!!-Peter says- he appeared right here sometime ago. You lost him. Oh!

-Duncan, do you really believes in the Chapulin Colorado?-Ezekiel asks.

-No-Duncan says-, he use to lie many times.

-No…-Ezekiel says-, if you think that the guy who appeared right here was really the Chapulin Colorado.

-Of course, dude-Duncan says-. He has his Squeaky Mallet, his red suit…

-Oh, c'mon!!!-Ezekiel says walking away.

-What did I say?-Duncan asks to peter.

Peter doesn't know.

This is **NOT** the **END** of **Ezekiel Colorado**, just the beginning. I have to put more about the Green Mile. Wait for it!!!


End file.
